Oka-san no Insanity
by Chrome83
Summary: Une personne qu'elles ne pensaient ne jamais revoir réapparais... Les sœurs Thompson devront plus que jamais se montrer fortes pour faire face à leur passé..
1. Prologue

Bonjour, Bonsoir !~

Voici une nouvelle fiction qui sera cette fois centrée sur deux personnages que j'adore particulièrement dans Soul Eater : Liz et Patty. J'ai eu cette idée il y a plutôt longtemps, mais ce n'est que maintenant que je me décide enfin à la mettre par écrit. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Disclamer : Bien entendu, Soul Eater et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et son l'oeuvre du génialissime Atsushi Ohkubo *-*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue : **

_ Je me suis retrouvée yeux dans les yeux avec elle et un étrange sentiment m'a envahie. _

_Plus tard, j'ai fini par comprendre que ce sentiment était de la haine. _

Le soleil de Death City qui avait brillé de milles feux toute la journée commençait en ce début de soirée à décliner, descendant doucement derrière les montagnes et donnant au ciel des teintes de feu et d'or. Les élèves de la DWMA rentraient chez eux ou bien allaient traîner dans un parc ou au terrain de Basket de la ville. Certains allaient faire un tour en ville ou effectuer un quelconque petit boulot. Parmi tous ces étudiants bien satisfaits que les cours soient terminés se trouvaient Maka, Black Star, Kid et leurs partenaires respectifs. C'était eux qui aujourd'hui occupaient le terrain de basket, disputant un match intense. Liz étant cette fois présente, la meister de faux n'avait pas été forcée de jouer, à son grand bonheur. Elle était donc assise sur un banc, à regarder ses amis avec une étrange moue sur le visage. Elle avait beau être intelligente, elle ne comprenait décidément pas les règles de ce sport. La première équipe composée de Black Star, Liz et Kid menait le jeu de 5 points et l'équipe de Soul, Patty et Tsubaki essayait tant bien que mal d'inverser la situation. Cependant, ils se retrouvaient face à deux très bon joueurs et même si au final, l'aînée des sœurs Thompson n'était pas très utiles, à eux deux ils étaient en train de gagner. Finalement, le match s'acheva sur une victoire non surprenante de Black Star, Kid et Liz qui gagnèrent 33 à 27. Tous les joueurs étaient en sueur et épuisés par leur match. Comme l'obscurité tombait de plus en plus, les adolescents décidèrent d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui et de rentrer chacun chez eux.

Kid et ses deux armes traversaient des rues désertes. Le silence était seulement troublé par le martèlement de leurs chaussures sur le sol pavé et par les éclats de voix des deux pistolets. Leur meister marchait deux pas derrière elles, les mains dans les poches et la tête ailleurs, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Soudain, il lui sembla entendre un bruit suspect. Il s'arrêta immédiatement d'avancer et ordonna aux filles de se taire. Celles-ci s'exécutèrent sans trop comprendre et s'arrêtèrent d'avancer aussi. Tous les trois tendaient l'oreille; le jeune shinigami cherchait à vérifier si il n'avait pas rêvé, quand à Liz et Patty, elles essayaient de percevoir un son qui leur indiquerait peut-être pourquoi leur partenaire leur avait dit de se taire.

Après quelques secondes de silence absolu, le bruit recommença, confortant Kid dans l'idée qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. En effet, le son qu'ils pouvaient entendre maintenant distinctement était celui de chaussures frappant lentement le sol. La capacité de perception des âmes du dieu de la mort n'était pas aussi bonne que celle de Maka, mais il réussit tout de même à ressentir quelque chose. C'était faible et brouillé comme s'il y avait des interférences, mais il était sûr qu'une âme autre que les leurs était toute proche, et se rapprochait même d'eux. Un regard à Liz et Patty lui suffit pour leur faire comprendre qu'elles devaient rester sur leurs gardes. Cette âme qu'il percevait lui semblait étrange...

Les muscles tendus, prêts à agir s'il le fallait, les trois partenaires retenaient presque leur souffle en gardant les yeux rivés dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit qui leur semblait de plus en plus proche. Finalement, une ombre agrandie à outrance par la lumière couchante du soleil apparut au coin de la rue, et le propriétaire de cette ombre se montra aussi enfin. Une longue cape de toile brune recouvrait son corps et son visage était dissimulé par une large capuche. L'obscurité n'aidait en rien et la silhouette lente semblait d'autant plus inquiétante.

-C-c-c'est un fan-fantôme ? chuchota Liz en commençant à trembler comme une feuille

-Ne soit pas ridicule, Lui souffla Kid

Aucun d'eux n'avait fait le moindre geste. Ils gardaient les yeux rivés sur l'inconnu qui continuait de se rapprocher en traînant les pieds. Le coeur de l'aînée des Thompson battait la chamade et elle sentait ses jambes se changer en coton sous l'effet de la peur. Kid restait de marbre, quand à Patty, elle semblait plus intriguée qu'effrayée. Enfin, quand elle ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de pas des trois étudiants, l'étrange personne s'arrêta et retira son capuchon, laissant voire un visage fin. Il s'agissait d'une femme. Ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés et sales et ses yeux bleus ne reflétaient rien.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda fermement Kid

Elle ne répondit pas. Dans ses yeux s'alluma une étincelle et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle tombait à genoux sur le sol. Immédiatement, l'apprenti Shinigami accourut vers elle pour la soutenir. Ses armes ne bougèrent pas. Elles étaient figées sur place, les yeux grands ouverts. Elles n'arrivaient pas à faire le moindre geste.

-L...Liz... Murmura Patty

-Oui... Répondit sa soeur tout aussi faiblement

La peur de l'aînée se mua doucement en un autre sentiment. De la colère. Elle serra les poings et finit par réussir à ordonner à ses jambes de se mettre en mouvement. Elle s'avança vers son meister qui essayait de remettre l'inconnue debout, et elle s'arrêta devant cette dernière, plantant sur elle un regard dur. La femme leva ses yeux vitreux vers Liz et son fin sourire s'élargit.

-E... Elizabeth... Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir.

-Le plaisir n'est pas partagé, cracha l'arme démoniaque d'une voix vibrante de colère.

-Oh chérie...

La femme tendit une main pour caresser la joue de Liz, mais celle-ci la repoussa violemment.

-Ne me touche pas !

-Elizabeth, je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais... s'il te plait... je... j'ai besoin... d'aide...

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase, et elle perdit connaissance. Kid fit passer plusieurs fois son regard de l'inconnue dont les vêtements étaient maculés de sang qui à première vue n'était pas le sien, à Liz qui gardait cet air dur sur le visage. Patty était toujours en retrait. Il demanda à l'aînée de son duo d'armes :

-Tu connais cette femme ?

-Malheureusement, Répondit la blonde. Et j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à recroiser son chemin.

-Qui est-ce ?

-...Notre mère...

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que je vous retrouverai pour le prochain chapitre !

Laissez une petite review pour me donner votre avis ^^

A bientôt !~


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : **

_Nous n'avons pas besoin de père et de mère, nous avons besoin _

_d'attention paternelle et maternelle. ─ David Cooper_

Malgré l'heure qui commençait à se faire tardive, les lumières étaient toujours allumées à la villa du Pendu. Après que la mystérieuse femme se soit évanouie, Kid avait décidé de la ramener chez eux pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Cela n'avait pas semblé enchanter Liz qui avait même proposé de plutôt la laisser "crever sur le trottoir", mais Patty avait insisté. Quand à leur meister, il avait prit sa décision, et elle était irrévocable. Maintenant, l'aînée des sœurs pistolets était assise à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de thé fumante devant elle. Kid était assis en face et la regardait fixement. Patty était dans une des chambres à l'étage, gardant un œil sur leur invitée. Personne ne parlait, et le silence était seulement troublé par le "tic tac" régulier d'une horloge. Le regard de Liz était sombre, remplis de colère. Finalement, son meister se décida à briser le silence.

-Est ce que tu va enfin te décider à m'expliquer ? Demanda-il calmement Son interlocutrice ne répondit pas.

C'est à peine si elle avait entendu la question du shinigami en devenir. Elle était perdue dans de sombres souvenirs. Ne recevant pas de réponse, Kid soupira en se levant de sa chaise et alors qu'il passait à coté de son arme pour quitter la pièce, celle-ci agrippa la manche de sa veste pour le retenir, sans le regarder pour autant.

-C'est notre mère... Avoua-elle doucement. Je la reconnaîtrais entre milles, même si je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des années...

Le meister soupira, retourna s'asseoir à sa place et refixa son regard sur son arme.

-Je vois, dit-il simplement Liz semblait de plus en plus mal. Désormais, ce n'était plus de la colère que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux, mais plus un étonnant mélange de douleur et de tristesse. Elle tordait nerveusement ses doigts et son regard ne quittait pas le sol. Revoir cette femme la chamboulait clairement. Elle eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Je... Je ne pensais pas la revoir un jour... C'est étrange...

-Depuis combien de temps vous a-elle abandonnées Patty et toi ?

-Et bien... ça doit faire plus de 10 ans maintenant... Je me demande bien ce qu'elle nous veut...

-Elle a dit avoir besoin d'aide, ça peut-être pour n'importe quoi. Attendons qu'elle se réveille pour pouvoir la questionner.

-... Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste, marmonna le pistolet démoniaque

-Je comprends. Mais n'oublie pas que ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang, alors qu'elle n'est pas blessée.

-Oui... Tu sais, Kid, notre mère n'est pas une femme de bonne vie. Si ça se trouve, ce sang est celui de personnes qu'elle a tuées... Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle commettrait un meurtre de sang froid...

-Ne tire pas de conclusions trop hâtives Liz. Attendons qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle nous ait exposé la situation.

L'arme démoniaque opina faiblement de haut en bas pour signifier qu'elle était d'accord. Kid voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler de sa mère, mais il lui posa tout de même cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment maintenant :

-Que s'est-il passé il y a 10 ans pour qu'elle vous abandonnent ?

Après cette question, un long silence s'installa. Pendant plusieurs minutes, personne ne parla. Kid était prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait, quand à Liz, elle semblait réfléchir à la façon de formuler sa réponse. Enfin, elle finit par lui expliquer :

-A l'époque, on vivait avec elle à Brooklyn, dans un vieil immeuble tout pourrit. Les gens qui y vivaient étaient tous des criminels : dealers, trafiquants, ex-taulards, et j'en passe. Même à notre âge, alors qu'on était très jeunes, on avait déjà vu certaines des choses que le monde a de pire, et ces choses, c'est parfois notre mère qui les commettaient...

Liz se mit à trembler et elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, fermant les yeux, le visage crispé comme si quelque horrible souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire.

-Je n'oublierai jamais la fois où j'ai vu mon premier cadavre... C'est elle qui l'avait tué, un pauv'type qui avait résisté alors qu'elle essayait de le dépouiller. J'oublierai jamais ses gémissements d'agonie alors qu'il se vidait de son sang sur le bitume, son regard suppliant qui se vidait petit à petit de toute étincelle de vie... Et le silence glacé qui avait suivit son dernier soupire...

Kid cru voire une larme discrète dévaler la joue de son arme, ce qui lui fit mal au coeur. La jeune fille avait baissé la tête et ses cheveux cachaient son visage, tendis que ses mains étaient toujours plaquées contre son crâne. Liz était une fille sensible qui avait la larme facile. Tremblante, elle lui sembla soudain si fragile, comme une petite fille terrifiée qu'on a envie de protéger. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle pour poser une main apaisante sur son épaule.

-C'est bon, Lui dit-il d'une voix douce et qui se voulait rassurante, restons-en là pour l'instant. Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu.

-Non, ça va.

Le pistolet démoniaque renifla, sécha ses yeux, souffla un grand coup pour se calmer et reprit son récit, le regard dans le vide.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est nous a laissées, mais quoi qu'il en soit, un jour, elle nous a dit qu'on devait partir, que Patty et moi, on avait plus rien à faire avec elle. Alors elle nous a laissées dans la rue, sans rien d'autre que les vêtements qu'on portait, et elle est partie pour ne jamais revenir.

Elle marqua une pose, puis ajouta dans un rire nerveux :

-C'est drôle quand même, je pensais qu'avec le temps, ma haine se serait un peu apaisée, mais maintenant je me rends compte que je la hais toujours autant.

-Cela a dû être dur..., Souffla Kid

-Oui, ça l'a été. Surtout les premiers temps. On était gamines, on savait pas s'débrouiller toutes seules, mais on a apprit, et on est devenues comme elle, au final : des criminelles.

Le shinigami allait répliquer quand la voix de Patty dans le couloir interrompit. Une seconde plus tard, la jeune fille déboulait dans la cuisine.

-Elle s'est réveillée ! S'écria-elle

Kid et Liz échangèrent un regard.

-Très bien, on arrive, Répondit le meister

Il tendit une main à Liz en lui souriant. Celle-ci sembla étonnée, puis finit par l'accepter. Elle se leva et son meister serra sa main d'une pression douce qui semblait vouloir dire "_Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour te soutenir_". Ses joues rosirent légèrement et elle sourit à son tour au jeune dieu de la mort. Kid avait bien compris qu'elle était angoissée à l'idée de se retrouver face à sa mère, mais de savoir qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui la rassurait un peu.

Tous les trois montèrent à l'étage jusqu'à la chambre dans laquelle la mère du duo d'armes avait été installée. C'était une grande pièce joliment, et surtout symétriquement décorée, comme toutes les autres chambres de la villa du Pendu. La femme était assise sur le lit, semblant encore dans le brouillard. Elle se massait les tempes en grimaçant, surement à cause d'une migraine. Quand elle vit ses hôtes entrer, elle leur offrit un sourire.

-Patricia, Elizabeth ! Dit-elle gaiement. Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir !

Liz serra les poings. Heureusement pour Kid qu'elle avait lâché sa main, sinon elle lui aurait broyée tant elle serrait fort, s'enfonçant les ongles dans les paumes et se retenant de laisser sa colère exploser. Son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Quelques instants auparavant, elle était angoissée et triste, mais maintenant, elle ne ressentait plus rien d'autre qu'une colère bouillonnante.

Kid prit la parole.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Death the Kid et je suis le propriétaire de ce manoir. Et vous êtes ?

-Margareth Thompson. Mais appelez-moi Maggie, Répondit-elle dans un sourire

-Certainement pas, Refusa le meister d'un ton sec. Je ne fais pas de familiarités avec les personnes aussi suspectes que vous.

Margareth sembla surprise et regarda son vis-à-vis d'un air hébété.

-Suspecte ? Répéta-elle. Pourquoi ?

-Dois-je vraiment vous rappeler que lorsque vous êtes venue nous trouver, vos vêtements étaient couverts de sang qui n'était vraisemblablement pas le votre ?

Le ton de Kid était sec, froid et accusateur, comme si il essayait de déstabiliser son interlocutrice. Cependant, celle-ci restait de marbre. Elle ne baissait pas les yeux, ne tremblait pas. Elle soutenait le regard ambre du shinigami sans être aucunement intimidée. Le jeune dieu de la mort profita de leur "jeu" de regard pour détailler le visage de la mère de ses armes. Il se rendit compte qu'elle leur ressemblait beaucoup. Cela de faisait aucun doutes qu'elle était bien leur génitrice. Les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux bleus, le même visage fin et la même poitrine opulente d'ailleurs. Elle était très belle, tout comme ses armes. Finalement, elle baissa les yeux et parut soudain très triste.

-Du sang... Répéta-elle faiblement. Je le sais... C'est parce que c'est encore arrivé.

-Qu'est ce qui est encore arrivé ? Demanda Kid

Margareth releva ses yeux noyés de larmes et les plongea dans ceux de son hôte. Elle dit alors d'un ton paniqué :

-Jeune homme, vous êtes bien un Shinigami n'est-ce-pas ? Si je suis venue vous trouver, c'est parce que j'ai appris que mes filles avaient été confiées à un dieu de la mort et que j'ai besoin de votre aide !

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Kid en haussant légèrement la voix

-Je... Je suis possédée par une sorcière ! Lâcha-elle dans un sanglot. Quand elle me contrôle, je ne sais pas ce que je fais et quand je reprends conscience, la plupart du temps, je suis couverte de sang et je ne me souviens de rien ! C'est encore arrivé peu de temps avant que je ne vous trouve... C'est... pour cette raison que j'ai dû abandonner mes filles... Parce-que j'avais peur de leur faire du mal...

Un silence lourd tomba dans la pièce. C'était au tour de Kid d'être hébété face à la révélation qu'il venait d'entendre. Patty semblait troublée aussi, mais pas Liz.

-Et tu crois vraiment pouvoir nous faire avaler des conneries pareilles ?! S'emporta-elle

-C'est la stricte vérité Elizabeth, tu dois me croire ! Répliqua-elle d'un ton suppliant

-Plutôt crever que d'croire à tes mensonges ! Pourquoi t'es là, en vrai ?!

-C'est la véritable raison de ma venue, je t'assu-

-MENTEUSE ! La coupa l'aînée des sœurs pistolets. Et même si c'était vrai, on f'ra rien pour t'aider, tu mérite pas qu'on-

-Liz, ça suffit, Ordonna Kid

-Kh !

La jeune fille serra les dents et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte avec violence derrière elle. Une fois son arme partie, le meister soupira et se retourna vers Margareth qui regardait la porte d'un air désolé.

-Comment être sûr que vous nous dites la vérité ?

La femme leva les yeux vers lui.

-Vous ne le pouvez pas. Je n'ai que ma parole à vous donner...

-Ce n'est pas bien lourd comme preuve.

-Je sais... Murmura la femme.

-Bien, je vais contacter mon père et lui exposer la situation, Déclara Kid en sortant. Patty, reste ici et surveille-la.

-Oui chef ! Répondit la jeune fille en faisant un salut militaire

La porte se referma derrière le shinigami et le silence se fit de nouveau. Patty pivota sur un pied, les mains jointes dans le dos et un petit sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Elle regarda sa mère.

-Moi, je te crois ! Déclara-elle fièrement

-Vraiment ? S'assura Margareth avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux

-Oui !

-Oh chérie... Si tu savais comme je suis désolée de vous avoir laissées Elizabeth et toi... Je m'en suis toujours voulue, mais c'était pour votre sécurité !

Un magnifique sourire illumina le visage guilleret de Patty, et elle répondit joyeusement en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère.

-Tu es pardonnée !

La femme sourit tendrement et serra FORT sa fille contre elle, comme pour essayer de rattraper ces années d'affection qu'elle ne lui avait pas données en une seule étreinte. Patty se sentait heureuse.

-Dis-moi, que dirais-tu de rattraper le temps perdu ? Proposa alors Margareth avec un bien étrange rictus sur les lèvres...

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 1 !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et que je vous retrouverai pour le chapitre 2 qui devrait sortir dans peu de temps.

Laissez une petite review pour me donner votre avis~

A bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**  
_ L'amour maternel est une grande vertu qui fait excuser bien _  
_des choses. ─ Alexandre Dumas_

Après avoir quitté la chambre de sa mère, Liz était allée se réfugier dans la sienne. A peine entrée, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière, laissant la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, et elle s'était mise à donner de violents coups de poings dans le sac de frappe accroché au plafond dans un coin. Elle avait besoin de se défouler, de laisser sa rage s'exprimer. Elle refusait d'y croire. Cette femme avait le mensonge dans le sang, sa parole ne valait rien. Elle ne pouvait pas avaler une histoire pareille ! C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas être soit-disant "possédée" par une sorcière depuis plus de 10 ans et n'agir que maintenant. Non, il y avait forcément une autre raison pour qu'elle soit là maintenant. Mais laquelle... ? La jeune femme se jura de surveiller sa mère attentivement tout le temps qu'elle resterait -en espérant qu'elle ne reste pas trop longtemps- et de découvrir ce qu'elle cachait coûte que coûte.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, elle s'arrêta de frapper dans le sac. Elle essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front en reprenant son souffle et s'approcha de la fenêtre. D'ici, elle avait vue sur le jardin de la résidence qui était -à l'instar du reste- parfaitement symétrique. Elle devinait facilement les silhouettes des arbustes taillés de différentes formes et des fontaines de marbre, éclairés par l'éclat argenté de la lune à travers les ténèbres de la nuit. Tout était paisible dehors, si paisible... Cela faisait un bon moment maintenant qu'elle vivait ici, mais revoir sa mère avait réveillé de nombreux souvenirs en elle, et soudain cet endroit lui paraissait encore plus calme de d'habitude. Elle se souvenait de l'époque où elle vivait encore à Brooklyn...

Là-bas, les nuits n'étaient jamais aussi tranquilles, et ce silence rassurant était inexistant.

Elle se souvenait du son strident des sirènes de voitures de polices, des coups de feux, des bagarres, elle se souvenait des cris, du bruit des corps s'écrasant sur le sol, de celui du sang giclant sur l'asphalte. Oh oui, ce qu'elle avait pu aimer ce vacarme qui régnait là où elle avait passé toute son enfance...

Tout à l'heure, elle s'était laissé submerger par ses émotions devant Kid quand elle lui avait parlé de son passé, et elle avait pleuré en se souvenant du premier meurtre auquel elle avait assisté...

Ce jour-là, elle avait été traumatisée de faire face à la mort, surtout qu'elle devait n'avoir que 6 ans à l'époque... Mais... au final, et c'était triste de le dire, elle s'y était habituée. Les meurtres étaient fréquents dans les bas quartiers et elle-même avait fait des choses horribles pour survivre et pour protéger sa soeur... et y avait même pris goût. En y pensant bien, elle ne se sentait pas si différente de cette mère qu'elle haïssait tant. Et ce fait ne faisait qu'amplifier sa haine. C'était de sa faute si elle et Patty avaient été obligées de s'engager sur cette voie, elle était la cause de toutes les souffrances qu'elles avaient dû endurer pendant toute leur enfance, jusqu'à ce que Kid de les trouvent, et ne les sauve. S'il n'avait pas été là, qui sait où elles en seraient maintenant... Elles lui devaient beaucoup.

Soudain, Liz fut sortie de ses réflexions par des coups frappés à sa porte. Elle sursauta, lança un rapide "entrez" et fit volte-face juste à temps pour voir son manieur pénétrer dans la pièce. Son visage était inexpressif, si bien que personne n'aurait pu deviner à quoi il pensait. Après avoir fait deux pas, il s'arrêta et fixa son regard sur son arme.

-Un problème ? Demanda-elle

-J'ai parlé à mon père de cette histoire de possession par une sorcière, Dit-il d'une voix si neutre que c'en devenait presque étrange

-Et alors ?

-Il m'a dit ne pas être au courant de cette histoire, mais il va se renseigner.

Liz siffla de dédain.

-Evidemment qu'il n'est pas au courant, puisque toute cette histoire est bidon !

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

-Mais c'est évident ! Explosa la jeune arme. Ouvre les yeux Kid, cette femme cherche à nous rouler ! ELLE FAIT SEMBLANT ! Elle n'est manipulée par AUCUNE sorcière, elle a sortit ça juste comme une excuse pour justifier le fait qu'elle ait tué des gens !

-Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit qu'il fallait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute ?

-Avec les gens comme elle, on peut pas s'le permettre, cracha Liz avec colère.

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix de toute façon. Temps qu'on ne saura pas si elle nous dit la vérité ou non, elle restera ici et tu devra faire avec, trancha froidement Kid avec un regard sombre

Le pistolet démoniaque voyait rouge. Elle était énervée, très énervée. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et elle devait faire un effort presque sur-humain pour empêcher son poing de venir s'écraser dans la jolie petite gueule d'enfant gâté de son meister. Soudain, elle le trouvait plus horripilant que jamais, avec son air supérieur collé sur le visage et son regard hautain.

Elle siffla de rage, attrapa sa veste qui était posée au pied de son lit et sortit de sa chambre en faisant bien exprès de bousculer Kid en passant. Elle s'était dit qu'elle surveillerait sa mère, mais pour l'instant, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, et surtout de se trouver loin d'elle et du jeune shinigami.

Le manieur de pistolets, après son départ, poussa un profond soupire avant de sortir à son tour de la chambre de l'aînée de ses armes en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il retourna ensuite dans la chambre qu'occupait Margareth pour lui expliquer la situation.

Il la trouva assise en tailleur par terre, en face de Patty, tout sourire. Elles étaient en train de jouer aux cartes en riant. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne l'avait remarqué, et il fit savoir sa présence en toussotant. Les deux Thompson se retournèrent alors vers lui.

Patty sauta sur ses pieds et sautilla jusqu'à lui avec son grand sourire habituel, quand à sa mère, elle se releva aussi doucement et resta sur place à regarder Kid d'un air soudain sérieux.

-Alors, alors, alors ? Tu as parlé avec Shinigami-sama ? S'agitait Patty

-En effet, Répondit calmement le jeune garçon en gardant un regard froid rivé sur Margareth. Il m'a dit ne rien savoir au sujet de cette histoire, mais qu'il allait se renseigner.

-Alors vous allez m'aider ?! Demanda Margareth avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux

-Nous allons d'abord vérifier si votre histoire est vraie. Ensuite, si cette sorcière n'est pas qu'un mensonge, nous ferons le nécessaire pour l'appréhender.

Son regard s'assombrit, et il ajouta d'une voix gutturale :

-Mais si vous nous avez menti, vous devrez en payer les lourdes conséquences.

L'atmosphère se fit soudain très lourde et électrique. Le jeune dieu de la mort et la mère de ses armes se fixaient, comme si chacun essayait de percer l'autre à jour et de connaître ses pensées. Patty fit passer plusieurs fois son regard de sa mère à Kid avec l'air d'une personne qui a du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe, puis un sourire se dessina de nouveau sur ses lèvres et elle donna une tape amicale à son meister.

-Ne t'en fais pas Kiddo, je suis persuadée qu'elle dit la vérité !

Elle se retourna ensuite vers sa mère et lui agrippa le bras.

-On va t'aider à te débarrasser de cette sorcière ! Après tout, c'est la mission des élèves de Shibusen, alors tu n'a pas à t'en faire !

Margareth sourit tendrement et enlaça sa fille.

-Merci trésor.

Le regard de Kid s'adoucit un peu devant cette scène qu'il trouvait à la fois touchante et très étrange. Il n'aurait pas cru que toutes les deux pourraient se retrouver si proches en si peu de temps... Il se dit que l'innocence et la naïveté de Patty devaient y être en grande partie pour quelque chose...

Il pensa ensuite à Liz.

_Si elle voyait ça_, se dit-il, _elle se mettrait sans aucun doute en colère..._

L'aînée des sœurs Thompson déambulait sans but dans les rues désertes de Death City depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Elle avait entendu il y a peu les cloches d'une église sonner deux heures du matin, mais elle n'était pas décidée à rentrer. Elle était encore énervée et elle sentait que si elle croisait Kid ou sa mère au détour d'un couloir, elle risquait de les décalquer sur le mur.

Pourquoi en voulait-elle tant à son meister ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout aimé le fait qu'il prenne la défense de sa mère tout à l'heure. "Le bénéfice du doute" ? Cette femme ne le méritait pas, d'après elle. Ce qui la mettait hors d'elle, c'est qu'il avait osé lui prendre la main et lui faire comprendre qu'il la soutenait pour ensuite défendre le "camp adverse".

-Quel sale gosse...,marmonna-elle en shootant dans un cailloux

Au début, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à supporter la nature légèrement arrogante de Kid et son assurance qu'elle pensait due à son statut de Shinigami et à sa richesse, puis elle avait fini par faire abstraction de ça et par l'accepter entièrement comme il était. Enfin, ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle ait parfois du mal à le supporter, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression qu'elle recommençait à voire en Kid tous ces défauts dont elle faisait abstraction depuis longtemps et qui l'avaient tant dérangée, au début.

_C'est à cause d'elle_, pensa la jeune arme, _c'est la présence de ma mère qui réveille ma personnalité d'avant..._

Elle poussa un profond soupire et remonta le col de sa veste pour protéger son cou. L'hiver avait pris ses quartiers depuis quelques semaines et les nuits comme les journées se faisaient de plus en plus froides. Certes, elle aurait pu rentrer se mettre au chaud, prendre un bon bain et se pelotonner dans ses couvertures, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle voulait jouer les têtues et continuer à bouder.

Qui sait, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, ça inciterait Kid à virer leur mère de chez eux.

A force de traîner, elle finit par tomber sur un bar encore ouvert au coin d'une petite ruelle. La peinture d'un blanc crasseux de la façade s'écaillait par endroits, les fenêtres étaient poussiéreuses et toute la battisse semblait menacer de s'écrouler. Sur la vieille porte en bois sombre tenait à écriteau qui indiquait "Taverne _Death'âmes_ tourmentées". Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre d'endroit dans lequel on aurait envie d'entrer, mais ses membres étaient engourdis par le froid et un nuage de fumée se formait devant sa bouche quand elle expirait. Elle avait froid, et décida donc d'entrer. Au pire, si l'endroit n'était vraiment pas fréquentable, elle savait se défendre.

L'intérieur savait se montrer plus accueillant que le laissait supposer la façade en ruine.

Les murs étaient recouverts de papier peint beige et quelques tableaux y étaient accrochés ça et là, représentant des scènes abstraites peintes dans des tons ocre, des banquettes de tissu rouge étaient disposées en arcs de cercles derrière des tables en ébène contre le mur du fond, donnant l'impression qu'il s'agissait de -presque- salons privés, un large comptoir en bois ciré de couleur claire se tenait contre le mur gauche. D'un coté, il y avait une dizaine de tabourets en fer surmontés de coussins ronds rouges, et de l'autre, un petit espace pour le barman et de grandes étagères remplies de diverses bouteilles d'alcool de toute les couleurs. Il y avait aussi un billard et un flipper contre le mur droit. Des hauts-parleurs crachotaient une musique des années 80, mais à part ça et le son des verres qui s'entrechoquent, il n'y avait pas un bruit.

Malgré l'heure tardive, Liz fut forcée de constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule cliente. Il y avait en tout trois hommes et une femme. Chacun à une table différente. Visiblement, aucuns ne se connaissaient.

Dès qu'elle avait passé la porte en lançant un vague "bonjour", tous les regards s'étaient figés sur elle, lui arrachant un frisson de mal-être. Elle avait une peur bleue de tous les fantômes, goules et autres monstres, mais généralement, les être humains ne l'effrayaient pas. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir inquiète. Certes la décoration du lieu était accueillante, mais les gens ne l'étaient quand à eux pas le moins du monde.

Elle tenta d'oublier les regards posés sur elle et elle s'avança jusqu'au comptoir. Elle s'assit sur un des tabourets et le barman s'approcha d'elle.

Il s'agissait d'une femme qui devait avoir une trentaine d'années. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts, style garçonne et partaient en mèches désordonnées. Elle avait des yeux verts aux reflets bleutés qui semblaient refléter de nombreux tourments, et sur ses lèvres habillées d'un gloss cerise apparaissait un étrange rictus.

-Tu désire ? Demanda-elle avec un accent dont Liz ignorait l'origine

-Heu... un mojito, s'il vous plait, répondit la blonde

Sans rien dire de plus, la barmaid se retourna pour préparer la boisson qu'elle déposa ensuite devant l'arme démoniaque, toujours sans un mot. Liz marmonna un petit "merci" et porta son verre à ses lèvres pour avaler une gorgée du nectar alcoolisé. Il avait très bon goût, préparé à la perfection.

Elle but une autre gorgée et reposa son verre sur la table.

Elle se plongea alors dans une longue réflexion en buvant de temps en temps un peu de son cocktail. Elle essayait de se rappeler depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans un bar à l'apparence si insalubre et glauque pour boire un coup toute seule.

Evidemment, cela remontait à l'époque où elle vivait dans les rues de Brooklyn avec Patty... Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elles en avaient bavé là-bas toute les deux, et elle se demandait bien comment elles auraient fini si elles n'avaient pas été des armes démoniaques. Elles avaient pu subvenir à leurs besoin grâce à ça. Elles volaient, prenaient des otages, demandaient des rançons ; il leur arrivait même de servir de gardes du corps à des mafieux bourrés de pognon. L'air de rien, pouvoir se transformer en pistolet avait vraiment pas mal d'avantages.

Et si elles ne l'avaient pas été... elles se seraient surement retrouvées à un moment ou un autre à vendre leurs corps pour survivre, comme beaucoup d'autres filles qui comme elles vivaient dans la rue. Enfin, juste elle, en fait. Car elle n'aurait jamais laissé sa petite soeur se faire souiller par un parfait inconnu. Enfin, elle n'aurait eu recours à ce moyens que quand elle n'aurait vraiment plus eu le choix. Rien qu'à l'idée de se faire caresser -et plus- par un vieux pervers un peu éméché la répugnait et lui arracha un long frisson de dégoût.

Elle secoua la tête pour se sortir cette vision de l'esprit et remercia le ciel pour ne pas avoir été contrainte à se prostituer pour vivre.

C'était aussi ce qu'elle reprochait à sa mère. Même si elle n'avait pas eu à faire ça, elle aurait pu, si elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen de trouver un peu d'argent... Abandonner ses filles encore gamines dans des rues dangereuses en les exposant à un destin qui serait forcément très dur, elle trouvait ça il affreux ! Si elle n'en voulait pas, pourquoi les avoir gardées ? Enfin, pas qu'elle les avaient voulues. Liz avait toujours su que sa soeur et elle étaient des bâtardes et que leur mère les avaient eues sans doute avec des hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elles avaient été conçues sans doute une nuit où leur mère essayait de retrouver son appartement miteux en titubant, imbibée d'alcool, faible et incapable de se défendre contre un quelconque homme en manque "d'affection"...

Elle soupira et finit cul-sec sa boisson.

"La taverne _Death'âmes_ tourmentées", on peut dire qu'elle était bien tombée, vu l'état d'ébullition de son cerveau qui travaillait à plein régime depuis que sa mère avait refait son apparition. Beaucoup de souvenirs lui revenaient, beaucoup de questions ne trouvaient pas de réponse, elle se sentait un peu perdue...

Elle se leva, laissa un billet sur le comptoir et quitta le bar sans même dire au revoir. De toute façon, elle en était sûr, personne ici ne faisait attention aux politesses.

Elle fut surprise par l'écart soudain de température et se mit à grelotter presque aussitôt après être ressortie. Elle avait la nette impression qu'il faisait bien plus froid qu'avant qu'elle n'entre dans l'établissement... Elle croisa les bras, enfouis son cou dans sa veste et prit au pas de course le chemin qui la ramènerait à la villa du pendu.

Elle fit le trajet en une petite demi-heure et fut bien soulagée quand elle se retrouva enfin au chaud dans le hall d'entrée du manoir. Il n'y avait pas un bruit et elle supposa que tout le monde devait dormir. Elle retira ses chaussures pour éviter de faire trop de bruit en marchant et monta dans sa chambre à pas de loup. Elle ne voulait surtout pas risquer de réveiller Kid qui risquerait de venir lui faire la morale.

Malheureusement pour elle, son meister n'était pas couché et c'est quand elle pénétra dans sa chambre qu'elle le constata. En effet, elle trouva le jeune dieu de la mort installé bien confortablement dans un fauteuil, en pyjama, lisant un livre.

-Qu...qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Demanda-elle à voix basse

Kid leva les yeux de son roman et adressa un sourire en coin à son arme.

-Je t'attendais, répondit-il calmement.

-Merci "papa" mais j'ai pas besoin qu'on attende mon retour, j'suis une grande fille, aboya-elle en tirant son manieur par le bras pour le faire se lever

-Tu rentres drôlement tard, où étais-tu ? Insista Kid sans opposer de résistance

-En Antarctique. Je jouais au poker avec des pingouins et des ours polaires, Inventa-elle en poussant le jeune garçon hors de sa chambre.

-Menteuse.

-Et alors ? Je suis rentrée, c'est l'principal, non ? Maintenant : bonne nuit !

Elle lui ferma la porte au nez et s'adossa contre le panneau de bois en soupirant. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il s'installe dans sa chambre pour attendre son retour !

De son coté, Kid soupira aussi en secouant la tête d'un air navré. Elle était allée boire, il l'avait sentit. Oh bien sûr, il ne doutait pas qu'elle n'ait prit qu'un petit verre, rien de bien méchant, mais il s'était tout de même inquiété qu'elle parte toute seule au beau milieu de la nuit. Enfin, comme elle l'avait dit : elle était de retour, et c'est ce qui comptait. Il esquissa un petit sourire et rejoignit e sa propre chambre pour se coucher et se plonger dans les bras doux et chauds de Morphée.

Liz, quand à elle, après avoir viré son meister, prit un douche rapide puis enfila son pyjama et se glissa dans son lit. Cependant, malgré le fait qu'elle sentait une grande fatigue l'accabler, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Elle pensait à sa mère, elle se demandait quelles étaient ses motivations pour être ici, et elle se demandait aussi ce qu'elle avait fait ces 10 dernière années, et pourquoi elle revenait maintenant ? Elle voudrait savoir pourquoi elle les a abandonnées Patty et elle... Tant de questions sans réponses... Sans compter qu'elle ne peut pas lui demander directement, puisqu'elle refuse obstinément de lui adresser la parole.

Pour elle, ce n'est qu'une criminelle, menteuse et manipulatrice, sournoise, qui trompe les gens pour se servir d'eux et en tirer de nombreux bénéfices.

Finalement, le jeune pistolet démoniaque réussit à s'endormir.

"Criminelle", "manipulatrice", qui trompe les gens pour se servir d'eux"... Au final, c'était autant d'adjectifs qui la définissaient elle-même, tout ce qu'elle avait été pendant des années, à Brooklyn... Foutue génitrice, c'est sa faute si elle avait fait tant de mauvaises choses dans sa vie.

* * *

Voilà ! Comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous viendrez lire le prochain chapitre.

Laissez une review pour me donner votre avis ~

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3** :

_ L'amour maternel est le seul bonheur qui dépasse tout ce qu'on espérait_. ─ Sophie Gay

Ce sont les bruyants éclats de rires de Patty venant de la cuisine qui réveillèrent Liz le lendemain matin. Les épais rideaux de sa chambre étaient tirés, si bien que la pièce restait plongée dans l'obscurité bien qu'elle devinait que le jour s'était levé. Elle s'étira, bailla et s'assit en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle était fatiguée et aurait bien aimé dormir encore une heure ou deux, mais sa soeur se montrait si bruyante qu'il était impossible de s'assoupir. Elle soupira et finit par se lever à contre-coeur.

Elle se rendit dans sa salle de bain et se prépara avant de descendre à la cuisine. Elle y trouva sa soeur qui frappait sur la table avec ses couverts en scandant des "j'ai faim ! j'ai faim !" et sa mère, dos à elle en train de cuisiner. En la voyant, elle sentit son estomac se tordre et un profond dégoût s'emparer d'elle.

Elle resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, hésitant entre faire demi-tour ou entrer quand même et l'ignorer...

-Liz, tu es réveillée ! S'écria Patty en remarquant la présence de sa soeur

L'interpellée sursauta en entendant son nom et finit par se décider à entrer dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha de sa cadette et lui offrit un grand sourire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Oui, avec tes cris, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, Rit-elle

-Héhé ! Désolée, onee-chan ! S'excusa la jeune fille en affichant un sourire espiègle

-Bonjour Elizabeth, tu as bien dormi ? Demanda leur mère en offrant un petit sourire à sa fille aînée

Celle-ci perdit aussitôt son sourire et offrit à Margareth un regard froid et emplis de haine. Elle ne daigna même pas lui répondre et se retourna vers Patty en faisant comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendue.

-Où est Kid ?

-Pas encore levé.

Leur mère soupira devant la réaction de sa fille et continua à préparer le petit déjeuner avant de déposer une assiette devant Patty.

-Voilà ton déjeuner trésor !

-Cool, merci ! Sourit la jeune fille avant de commencer à manger

-Tu en veux aussi Elizabeth ? Demanda Margareth

-Nan, répliqua froidement la jeune fille. Bon, j'y vais, on se retrouve plus tard, Ajouta-elle en adressant un petit signe de main à sa soeur

-Ch'u va où ? S'intrigua sa cadette, la bouche pleine

-A Shibusen. Je peux pas rester à moins de 10m de cette femme sans avoir envie d'vomir, Répondit-elle froidement en désignant leur mère avant de quitter la pièce

Un silence suivit son départ. Margareth soupira longuement en se retournant pour commencer à faire la vaisselle, quand à Patty, elle fixa un moment la porte de la cuisine avant d'hausser les épaules et de finir son déjeuner. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, puisqu'elle comprenait la réaction de son aînée. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas rester fixée sur les erreurs passées. Trop souvent pendant toutes ces années, elle avait secrètement rêvé de pouvoir elle aussi goûter à l'amour d'une mère. Aussi ne pouvait-elle pas en vouloir plus longtemps à à sienne.

Elle était sincèrement heureuse.

Kid fit son entrée dans la pièce, déjà prêt, bien qu'il semblait encore fatigué.

-Bonjour, dit-il d'une petite voix alors qu'il passait la porte

-Ch'alut ! Répondit la petite blonde avec un grand sourire

-Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, grimaça son meister

-Bonjour, Le salua Margareth avec un sourire, Je me suis permis de préparer le petit déjeuner, j'espère que vous aimez les pancakes.

-Du moment qu'ils sont symétriques, marmonna Kid en s'asseyant en face de son pistolet démoniaque

La mère de ses armes plaça devant lui une assiette et une tasse de café fumante. Le jeune dieu de la mort la remercia d'un signe de tête, nullement abusé par la gentillesse dont cette femme faisait preuve, surement juste pour se faire bien voire. Car il avait beau avoir sermonné Liz hier, il ne restait pas moins lui-même très méfiant.

-Où est Liz ? demanda-il avant de boire une gorgée de la boisson chaude

-Tu l'a ratée de peu, elle vient de partir. Elle a dit qu'elle allait à Shibusen, Répondit Patty

-Je vois.

Il reposa sa tasse et se tourna vers Margareth qui, dos à lui, regardait par la fenêtre d'un air distrait.

-Vous semblez vous porter bien mieux qu'hier, fit-il remarquer

La femme sursauta et fit volte-face pour regarder son interlocuteur en affichant un sourire qui semblait presque forcé.

-O-oui ! Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous remercier de m'avoir accueillie chez vous, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu me remettre si vite de toute la fatigue que j'ai accumulée ces derniers temps.

-Je vous en pris, ce n'est rien, Répondit Kid, accompagnant ces mots d'un de ses magnifiques sourires

Il termina rapidement de déjeuner puis se leva, enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et quitta la cuisine.

-Patty, dépêche-toi un peu, il est l'heure d'y aller.

-Ok ! Répondit gaiement la jeune fille en sortant à sa suite

Après avoir fini de se préparer, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée, sur le point de partir pour Shibusen. Une fois que Kid eut donné quelques instructions à Margareth concernant entre autre le pliage du papier toilette et l'interdiction formelle de briser la symétrie du manoir, le shinigami et son arme quittèrent la demeure et prirent le chemin de l'institut.

Le jeune garçon profita, alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues de Death City, de l'absence de Liz pour pourvoir discuter avec Patty sans risquer une crise de colère de son aînée.

-Dis-moi, vous semblez très proches, ta mère et toi, Fit-il remarquer

-Oui ! Répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire, Je suis contente de l'avoir retrouvée !

Kid esquissa un petit sourire attendrit. C'est vrai qu'elle semblait rayonner, et son sourire lui paraissait encore plus radieux que d'habitude.

-Je comprends, mais cependant, tu devrais rester prudente.

Patty s'arrêta d'avancer, ce qui surprit son meister qui s'arrêta à son tour en la regardant d'un air étonné. Elle avait la tête basse et ses cheveux courts cachaient ses yeux. Elle ne souriait plus.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-elle d'une voix grave qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout

-Et bien tu avouera que son histoire est quand même étrange, Expliqua le jeune dieu de la mort. Tu devrais te méfier jusqu'à ce qu'on ait tiré cette affaire au clair.

La blondinette secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite, puis elle retrouva son sourire et reprit sa marche en sautillant joyeusement.

-Ne t'en fais pas Kiddo, j'ai confiance en elle, héhé !

Kid soupira en regardant Patty s'éloigner de son air guilleret puis il se pressa pour la rattraper. Elle était naïve, c'est pourquoi il devait la surveiller et faire en sorte qu'elle ne souffre pas trop si jamais tout ce que disait sa mère était des mensonges. Après tout, c'était son rôle de veiller sur elle, en temps que meister.

Mais il y avait aussi Liz...

Ils arrivèrent à Shibusen juste au moment où la sonnerie retentissait. Kid jura intérieurement ; il aurait souhaité pouvoir parler à son père avant le début des cours, mais temps pis, il irait le voir à la pause déjeuner. Ils rejoignirent leur salle de cours et s'installèrent à leurs places. Liz était déjà là et discutait avec Maka. Elle semblait de bonne humeur.

Les cours passèrent normalement et à midi, le groupe composé de Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Patty et Liz prit la direction de la cafétéria. Kid s'excusa auprès de ses amis et promis de les rejoindre plus tard, mais il voulait d'abord voire son père.

Il prit donc le chemin qui menait à la Death Room et il y entra. Shinigami-sama était sur la grande estrade, devant son miroir au travers duquel il observait un meister et son arme en plein combat contre une âme déchue.

-Père ? L'interpella Kid pour faire savoir sa présence

Le grand dieu de la mort se retourna pour faire face à son fils.

-Hey, salut Kid~ Lança-il d'un ton joyeux. Qu'est ce qui t'ammène ici ? Tu veux une tasse de thé ? Ou si tu préfères, il y a aussi du café "Mandoline" ! ~

-Non merci, je ne suis pas là pour ça, Répondit le jeune garçon. Si je viens vous voire, c'est pour l'histoire dont je vous ai parlé hier. Avez-vous découvert quelque chose quand à ce que nous a raconté Margareth ?

-Et bien j'ai mis Sid-kun sur l'affaire, mais il ne m'a pas encore fait son rapport.

-Je vois... Soupira Kid d'un air ouvertement déçu

-Cependant, je peux d'hors et déjà te dire que cette histoire sonne faux, Ajouta le shinigami masqué d'une voix soudain sérieuse

-Oui je m'en doutais déjà.

-Hm... Qu'en pensent Liz et Patty ?

-Patty a confiance en elle et refuse d'écouter mes mises en garde. Quand à Liz, elle reste très méfiante et elle est persuadée que sa mère nous ment.

-Et où se trouve la suspecte en ce moment ?

-Elle est restée au manoir. Pensez-vous qu'il vaudrait mieux la ramener à Shibusen et la placer en garde-à-vue ?

-Pas forcément, mais je voudrais tout de même m'entretenir avec elle au moins une fois.

-Bien, je la ferais venir ici dès que possible.

-Shinigami-sama ! Appela soudain une voix dans leur dos

Les deux shinigamis se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à Sid qui venaient d'arriver.

-Ah tu tombes bien Sid-kun ! Lança Shinigami-sama d'un ton enjoué. Alors, as-tu découvert quelque chose ?

-En effet, Affirma le zombie d'un air très sérieux

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, même s'il est un peu court...**

**J'attends vos review pour connaitre vos avis~**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


End file.
